Un mariage : mais qui est la mariée ?
by Kaisuky
Summary: Après un PETIT concour de bibine avec Hughes Roy decide de se marier, mais avec qui ? Riza, Ed, ... ? C'est aussi ce que se demande tout le QG : les paris sont lancés, apportez la monaie !
1. Chapitre 1

**Un mariage : mais qui est la mariée ?  
**

**Auteur : Kaisuky.**

**Disclamer : Les perso de FMA sont pas a moi et heureusement pour eux !  
**

**Les passages en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages.**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Roy Mustang commençait à déprimer « Quand pourrait-il enfin avoir une copine qui restera avec lui plus d'une semaine ? ». Maes Hughes son meilleur ami est allé le trouver chez lui afin de lui remonter le moral, après avoir convenu d'un plan avec Roy, ils ont bus à la réussite de celui-ci. 

La première bouteille s'est vidée, puis une seconde, ainsi de suite et le lendemain ...

**7h 10min 32s : chez Mustang **

Roy se réveille par terre sur le tapis de son salon, où sont éparpillés un peu partoutdes bouteilles vides de sa (petite) réserve personnel. Le colonel encore endormi et un peu saoul du à sa courte nuit, se met à quatre pattes et jette un regards circulaire. Son regard s'arrête sur une pauvre "petite" bouteille de rhum à moitié pleine, qui brille de mille feu sur la table bas du salon, pris de pitié il l'attrape d'une main tremblante et la vide cul sec !

Un bruit de vomissement provenant des toilettes attire son attention. Après avoir slalomer à quatre pattes entre les vestige d'un concours de bibine **(Ndla : Comme si les poussées n'était pas plus facile )** notre petit alcoolo rampant en rencontre ... un autre! Autrement dit Hughes qui admire avec un profond émerveillement, le fond de la cuvette, qui a bizarrement pris une drôle de couleur **(Ndla : Inutile de donner des détails.)**.

Roy se souvient : aujourd'hui c'est lundi et il faut aller au boulot ! Il se détourne de son amis qui recommenceà vider sa pense, et prends la direction de sa chambre.

**7h 43min 16s :**

Roy fier d'avoir enfin mit son uniforme, commence une nouvelle guerre face à ses chaussures puis ce dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers le taxi qu'il a appelé quelques instants auparavant.

Le chauffeur l'aperçoit et le regarde d'un œil d'exaspération _Encore un ! C'est à ce demandé comment ils arrivent encore a taper un numéro de téléphone et précisément le mien !_

Le colonel s'arrête surpris de voir trois taxis. Il se décide pour prendre le premier, mais au moment ou il pose la main sur la poigné de la porte arrière de la voiture, elle disparaît. Après un temps d'hésitation, il se dirige vers une seconde qui se trouve être la bonne !

**8h 02min 09s : au QG **

-Eh vous ne m'avez pas payé ! s'écrit le chauffeur de taxi

-Allez voir à l'accueil, lui répond Roy qui s'éloigne tranquillement en direction de son bureau d'un pas mal assuré.

-... il y aura un supplément ! dit le chauffeur agacé, au colonel qui tente de tenir debout sans tomber.

**8h 17min 51s :**

Notre cher colonel arrive enfin à son bureau après une promenade dans les couloirs pour trouver la bonne porte. Il contourne sa table de travail, s'installe dans son fauteuil et commence à faire une sieste bien mérité.

**8h 17min 59s : dans le bureau **

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le colonel se réveille et bredouille des paroles incompréhensible qui apparemment signifient « oui, qui est-ce ? ».

Le lieutenant Hawkeye entre dans la pièce illuminée par les rayon du soleil matinal, des papiers à la main. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son supérieur, sur le visage de celui-ci, elle peut lire « On peut pas dormir tranquille ici ?»

-Vous allez bien colonel ? Il paraît que vous promeniez dans les couloirs sans savoir où se trouvait votre bureau.

-**(Ndla : temps requis pour capter l'information, réfléchir à la situation et répondre) **hum…oui.

-Vous sentez l'alcool ! dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Ha…moi je sent rien, lui répondit-t-il en prenant une grande bouffé d'air.

-Et vous êtes saoul !

-…

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-ça je peux expliquer ! dit-il, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Puis sous le regard étonnée de sa subordonnée il lui explique avec de grands gestes :

-J'ai appelé un taxi et je suis sorti et il y en avait trois. Un a disparut donc j'ai pris celui du milieu et…celui là n'a pas disparut! Alors je l'ai pris et..et je suis arrivé !

-…

-Puis je suis partit, mais au moment d'entrer dans le QG, il m'a crié que je l'avais pas payé…

-Vous ne l'avez pas payé ?

-Si si…enfin l'accueil.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelée ?

-…pas pensé.

SILENCE

Le 1er lieutenant surprend son supérieur à piquer du nez (de fatigue). Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux papiers qu'elle tenait, puis à son supérieur qui, en se rendormant, se cogne la tçete contre son bureau.

Hawkeye prend la décision de ramener le colonel chez lui. Ce qui risque de devenir difficile. _Bah au point ou il en est, un ou deux dossiers en retards ça ne se verra pas, vu le nombre…_

Elle entreprend donc de réveiller son supérieur aprèsplusieurs tentatives,elle décide de passer à la manière forte !

**9h 11min 59s :**

Le lieutenant Hawkeye revient dans le bureau qu'elle a quitté quelques instant auparavant armée d'un …

De son côté Roy rêve d'une plage, il est allongé sous les cocotiers où il fait une fraîcheur agréable. Un peu plus loin des filles jouent en bikini dans l'eau. Quand soudain il entend un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourne et voie le lieutenant Hawkeye qui arrive en tenu « spécial Généralissime Roy Mustang » dont le design vient de lui-même. _C'est trop beau !_

Elle tient quelques chose au dessus de sa tête… Il n'a pas le loisir de profiter de ce beau soleil car ilest réveillé par un seau d'eau très…froide !

-Colonel je vais vous ramener chez vous. Vous n'êtes pas en état de travailler

Un nouveau silence s'installe puis Roy (toujours aussi bourré) dit :

-Ces habits vous vont bien.

-C'est l'uniforme de travail…

-Ha oui…j'avais pas remarqué

-Colonel vous…

-Vous avez un petit amis lieutenant ?

-QUOI ! s'exclame-t-elle perplexe.

-Apparemment, non…

-Colonel je ne suis pas là pour…

-Un conseil lâchez vos cheveux, faites un beau sourire. Vous serez mignonne à croquer.

Puis voyant un "magnifique" revolver le pointant, il ajoute précipitamment :

-Et SURTOUT éviter de tirer ou de menacer les gens avec vos…pistolets !

-Ce n'est pas votre problème ! dit-elle tout en enlevant la gâchette de sécurité de son arme favorite.

-Je…je ! _Je suis son supérieur ! _Je vous OR-DO-NNE de lâchez votre arme.

Son lieutenant rengaine son arme à contrecœur puis voyant la tête faussement sérieuse de son supérieur. Elle va prendre les clefs de la voiture.

**10h 28min 40s : dans les couloirs**

-Colonel, la sorti est a gauche s'exclame Risa à un Roy toujours soûl.

-Mais il y a trois portes !

Elle regarde la porte en face d'elle puis son colonel, qui se cogne contre le mur.

-Encore une qui disparaît ! dit Roy en se frottant le nez.

**10h 50min 04s : devant le QG**

-STOP ARRÊTEZ VOUS COLONEL ! crie le lieutenant. VOUS ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE ÉCRASER !

-Vous commencez à m'énerver, je vais vous punir ! répond le colonel qui revient sur le trottoir, qu'il a quitté quelques instant plutôt.

Il sort son gant « spécial » et sous le regard horrifié de sa subordonnée claque des doits…**

* * *

**

**Fin du 1er chapitre.**

**Riza : Je veux pas mourrir moi !**

**Kaisuky : Fait ce que je veux !d'ailleur... une Riza dont l'âme a été transmuté dans une armure, c'est une bonne idée. Quoi que... ce serait l'horreur, surtout si elle possède toujours ses flingues : il serait impossible de la tuer facilement et.. et Roy serait triste... Le pauvre !**

**Roy : On parle de moi ?**

**Kaisuky : Je disait que ça serait l'horreur si Riza avait son âme encré dans une armure.**

**Roy : ça oui ! mais...il...il serait possible de...de tranmuté son âme dans...**

**Riza : Dans QUOI ?**

**Roy : euh...une poupée gonflable...**

**Riza : COMMENT !**

**Kaisuky : Si elle continue a me gueuler dans les oreilles se sera d'accord (deux flingues sortent de l'écran de mon ordi) Si tu me tues Ayma prendra la suite. Et cela ne fera pas baisser le nombre de folles sur la terre.**

**Ayma : C'est qui que tu traites de TAREE!**

**Kaisuky : _C'est pas vrai y a l'autre qui raplique._ euh...ben nous.**

**Ayma : Un peu de respect. C'est moi qui publi tes fics!**

**Kaisuky : ouais ouais**

**Ayma (sourire sadique) : Continue et je te corrigerais plus tes fautes d'orthographes.**

**Kaisuky : ha...hum pour être sympas avec les lecteurs je vais arrêter de parler.**

**Ayma : Oui vaut mieux sinon ils arriveront plus à te relire.**

**Kaisuky : _Je vais la tuer!_  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici le 2nd chapitre tant attendu !**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews (larmes de joie), puis que c'est comme ça je publirais le prochain chapitre plus tôt (allez voir dans mon profil pour la date).**

**Bonne lecture **

Une jeune femme regarde depuis la fenêtre de sa maison la nouvelle voiture dernier cris qu'elle vient de s'acheter, lorsque celle-ci explose dans une gerbe de flammes.

-Mais O.O

Allons voir de plus près ce qui se passe dans la rue.

-Jolie feu d'artifice !

-Colonel, venez par là ! dit une voix qui a du mal rester calme

Le dit Colonel se retourne (BANG) et s'écrase au sol, évanoui.

**12h 20min 02s : chez Mustang**

Roy se réveille allongé sur son lit avec…un super mal de tête. Il se masse la tête et sens une bosse.

-Je ne rappel pas comment je me suis fait ça !

-oui, comme vous faisiez des « grosses » bêtises, je vous ai assommé. Lui dit-Riza assise dans un coin sombre de la chambre en désignant un de ses flingues. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Hughes était enfermé dans la salle de bain…

-euh…c'était pour qu'il se désoul. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Je l'ai réveillé mais il n'avait pas la force de quitter la baignoire dans laquelle il a passé la matinée à dormir. Donc je l'ai emmené dans la chambre d'amis.

SILENCE

Le Colonel se lève et sort de sa chambre sous le regard du Lieutenant, qui le suit. Il ouvre un placard dans la cuisine et prend la boite d'aspégic puis se retourne vers Riza.

-Vous n'auriez pas ranger un peu par hasard ? J'aurais juré avoir laissé quelques bouteilles en plein milieu du passage avant de partir.

-Effectivement, seulement ces « quelques » bouteilles étaient assez nombreuses pour remplir deux sacs poubelles, c'est à ce demander à quoi vous avez joué.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! On a juste fait un « petit » concours de bibine -.-

-Ha d'accord.

-Je...je n'ais pas parlé d'un plan ?

-Non

-Ouf

-Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il en ait ?

-NON !

-_Bizarre c'est rare que le colonel s'énerve aussi facilement._ Pourquoi?

-Vous saurez très bientôt ce que c'est.

-Je vais vous laisser. Il reste du travail au QG donc j'y retourne...Juste une question. Vous souvenez vous de ce que vous avez dit ou fait ? dit-elle en détournant la tête sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Hum... c'est très flou. Mais je ne rappelle à peu près de la globalité contrairement à Hughes qui ne se souvient de rien.

-Bon je retourne au travail. Et demain venez en forme. Je ne compte pas passer mon temps à arranger vos bêtises ! lui répond-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte les joues toujoures rouges.

-Je m'excuse.

-Pour...pourquoi ? _Aïe_

_-_Pour la voiture. vous allez avoir du travail en plus.

-Pas grave _Heureusement qu'il ne s'en rappel pas._

Elle sort

**Le lendemain : au QG**

Roy Mustang, 29 ans, célibataire, arrive tout joyeux au QG de Central. Ses collèges le regarde marcher avec étonnement. Il rentre dans son bureau toujours de bonne humeur et s'attaque à la montagne de dossiers (la plupart en retard) qui l'attend. Hawkeye, son lieutenant, entre elle aussi dans le bureau du colonel les bras chargés de paperasse.

-Bonjour Colonel

-Ah ! Bonjours lieutenant ! Comment allez-vous ?

-...

La jeune femme le regarde avec de grands yeux, elle jette un coup d'œil à la montagne de dossier puis à son supérieur.

-Euh ... bien et vous ?

-Moi ? Mais je suis en pleine forme !

-Tant mieux ! Voici la suite des dossiers en retards dit-elle en redoutant la protestation quotidienne. Et ce n'est pas la peine de les brûler, il y a un double au cas où ...

-Les brûler ? Pourquoi faire ? lui répond-t-il presque horrifié.

Risa se sent déstabiliser, _qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état ?_ Elle pose les rapport sur le bureau de Roy qui affiche un sourire satisfait.

-Lieutenant, pourriez-vous réunir mon équipe dans la salle de réunion, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je vous rejoint dans 30 minutes, le temps de remplir quelques rapports.

Risa sort, toujours abasourdie et rejoint Havoc et les autres qui jouent aux cartes.

-Hawkeye ! Savez-vous ce qui arrive au colonel ? accoste Havoc qui en profite pour abandonner la partie en cours.

-J'avoue que je ne comprend pas ...

-Comment ça ?

-Il remplit les rapports sans broncher, on dirait même qu'il est heureux.

-Vous vous foutez de moi !

-Mettriez-vous ma parole en doute ?

-Euh ... non ... non ... ce n'est qu'une façon de parler ... C'est plutôt étrange.

-Effectivement c'est pas normal ..., réfléchit-elle.

Soudain des étoiles apparaissent dans ses yeux.

-En tout cas il faut en profiter, le placard des rapports en retards est plein à craquer.

Aussitôt elle part, elle s'arrête un moment sur le pas de la porte et leur dit :

-J'ai oublié de vous dire, le colonel nous convoque dans la salle de réunion dans 20 minutes.

Après avoir amener une partie du contenu du placard en question sur le bureau de son supérieur, le Colonel toujours aussi joyeux et elle se rendent à la réunion. Ils entrent sous les yeux de leur camarades.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Je vais me marier ! dit Roy tout sourire.

Un silence s'installe, rapidement brisé par l'intervention de Fuery :

-Et ... qui sera l'heureuse élue ?

**Voilà le second chapitre qui se termine.**

**Alors qui peut-être la mariée ? Vous le saurez à la fin de l'histoire cette fois. (Hé hé hé) et la réponse risque de surprendre ! (les paris sont ouverts)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaisuky :Ok, j'ai publié le chapitre précédent le 06/06/06, mais c'était pas une raison pour me laisser que 6 reviews ! Vous voulez que je devienne parano ou quoi ?Oo **

**Sinon, suite à quelques plaintes tel que la publication de la suite, suspence de M"bîp", pas de Royed, bref, je tenais à vous dire que ça ne servira à rien car... oh oh...**

**Une orde de lectrices armées d'ustenciles de cuisines, de chaises, de fourches, et même une d'un bazooka arrivent à tout allure. Kaisuky s'enfuit, tenant trop à la vie pour se risquer à un pourparler. Après un parcourt de 50km, la foule ayant toujours des envies meurtrières ne ralentie pas l'allures quand, SOUDAIN, une jeune fille, brune, pas très grande, dépasse à une vitesse folle le poloton. Elle est poursuivie par...un... CLAVIER ! Tout le monde s'arrête.**

**Kaisuky : Ayma ? Hé ! Attend moi !**

**Ayma (qui ne ralentie pas) : Délolée, j'ai pas le temps ! (se prenant la touche Z) AÏE ! IL EST PAS CONTENT DU TOUT AUJOURD'HUI!**

**Kaisuky : Tu lui aurais pas casser la touche Echap ?**

**Ayma (point à l'horizon) OUI !**

**Cette intervention pour le moins bizard coupe à tout le monde l'envie de continuer à courrir comme des cons... Alors tout le monde se calme et lit tranquillement la suite...**

**3è chapitre**

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Je vais me marier ! dit Roy tout sourire.

Un silence s'installe, rapidement brisé par l'intervention de Fuery :

-Et ... qui sera l'heureuse élue ?

-Justement vous allez m'aider à organiser un pari là dessus dans tout le QG ! Hawkeye devra récupérer les gains, Havoc fera le comptable, et vous (désignant Breda, Fuery, Falman)vous vous chargerez de noter les paris. Ensuite…

**9h 24min 59s :**

Après avoir longuement débattu, tout le monde repart travailler (dont un dans la bonne humeur). Pendant que le colonel s'amuse à remplir sa paperasse, ses subordonnés eux…

**Havoc :** Je vous paris que le colonel a pété un plomb !

**Breda :** ça va nous retomber dessus.

**Falman :** Il n'a pas bu aujourd'hui ?

**Hawkeye :** Non. Mais ce doit très certainement être une de ces nouvelles conquêtes.

**Breda : **Je sais ! Il suffit de regarder dans son dernier rapport !

**Fuery :** Mais il l'a toujours sur lui et les paris s'arrête à midi.

**Havoc :** Dans ce cas là…Il va falloir en venir aux mains.

**Hawkeye :** Vous ne battrez jamais le Colonel.

**Havoc :** Nous non…mais vous.

**Hawkeye :** hors de quest…

**Breda / Falman / Fuery :** Bonne idée !

**Falman :** On détournera son attention et vous en profiterez, de plus vous êtes une femme il n'osera pas vous faire du mal.

**Hawkeye :** Non !

**Breda :** Allez lieutenant…

**Hawkeye :** Non !

**Fuery :** Ah si !Il faut, c'est peut être vous la mariée !

**Hawkeye :** C'est complêtement absurde !

**Falman :** Ouai en plus, c'est la femme la plus proche du Colonel.

**Havoc :** Et hier alors qu'il était saoul vous savez comme il a parlé d'elle ; il…

Le lieutenant part en claquant la porte, aussitôt :

**Breda / Falman / Fuery / Havoc : **HHOOOoo….

**Breda :** Je vous paris que…

Falman court attraper un livre "spécial paris" et commence a écrire lorsque…

**Fuery :** Et attend, je commence ! C'est à moi de m'en occuper !

Puis un vacarme s'éleve dans la salle. Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, le lieutenant se perd dans ses pensées._ Pourquoi suis-je en colère, normalement je reste calme !…est-ce à cause du colonel ? non pas possible…_

-…ant ?

Elle sort de ses pensées et aperçoit…le mur d'en face. _J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un._

-Qu'à fait le Colonel ? lui demande une voix.

Elle baisse les yeux et aperçois Edward.

-Euh... mais de quoi parlez-vous ? _Et voilà que maintenant je dit mes pensées à haute voix sans m'en apercevoir._

-Vous parliez toute seule au milieu du couloir et je vous ai entendu dire « est-ce à cause du colonel ? non pas possible ».

-En fait le Colonel Mustang organise des paris sur la personne avec qui il va se marier.

-Ce n'est pas vous ?

-Non. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?_

-Pourtant vous êtes souvent avec…

-Je sais ! et alors ?

-Vous n'avez pas une idée ?

-Non !

-Même pas un soupçon ?

-NON !

Cette fois-ci elle a involontairement crié, ce qui fait « légèrement » sourire Edward qui demande :

-Vos collègues n'on pas une idée ?

Elle jette un regard meurtrier à Ed, celui-ci décide qu'il est temps de partir, il enchaîne :

-Je vais remettre mon rapport au Colonel. (excuse à 2 balles)

Il part sous le regard du lieutenant qui n'a qu'une pensée : _Riza calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver_

**9h 50min 00s :**

**Risa :** …

**9h 50min 03s : (remarquez le temps de réaction)**

**Riza :**_il croit quoi ! Que je suis jalouse, n'importe quoi ! Je ne COURS PAS après le Colonel ! C'est pas mon genre…d'accord il est mignon, craquant, trop bien foutu. Mais c'est TOUT ! A les gosses de nos jours ils ne peuvent pas se mêler de leur affaires ! Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, le Colonel a besoins de moi pour son paris débile !_

**9h 5****3min 04s: **

Riza entre dans le bureau de Roy ou règne une activité anormale. Le Colonel lève la tête de ses papiers et après l'avoir apperçu, dit :

-Lieutenant, je vous conseil de prendre des paniers pour récupérer plus facilement les gains.

-Colonel ça ne fait pas partis de mon travail de plus...

-Il y a des paniers au 4ème étage au fond du couloir dans la salle qui sert de grenier.

-Mais...

-Vous savez que je peux vous faire passer en cours martial pour insubordination.

-D'accord, répond-t-elle, résignée._ Ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas le plomber, ne pas...  
_

-Ah, et aussi, évitez de prendre l'ascenceur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ces temps-ci, il tombe souvent en panne.

-Merci pour l'information._ Saloperie d'ascenceur._

**10h 18min 23s : Dans le grenier en question.**

-Rah il sont OU ces maudits paniers ! (Tousse Tousse) et cette poussière. ça fait 6 mois qu'ils ont pas fait le ménage ou quoi ?

**10h 23min 13s:**

-En voila un, c'est pas trop tôt ! dit-elle en tirant la lanse du panier en question.

Lorsqu'un "crac" se fait entendre, le lieutenant se retrouve la lanse dans la main et l'autre parti du panier dans le tas de gravas.

-Bon y a pas 36 solutions.

**10h 33min 25s : Dans un couloir**

-Merci Edward.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, lieutenant.

-_Je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour un simple panier ! Bon maintenant que c'est fait. Il faut ENCORE le remplir... Colonel si vous continuer à faire n'importe quoi. Je vous jure que le fait d'être mon supérieur ne vous sauvera pas la vie !_

**12h 04min 46s : dans le bureau du colonel Mustang **

Sur le bureau de Mustang sont disposés les gains. Le nombre se trouve être _assez important pour que celui-ci se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de travailler sur sa table de travail._

**13h 48min 54s: après le repas dans le bureau de Mustang**

-Pourrais-je avoir le cahier le dans lequel vous avez noté les paris.

Falman lui tend un des cahiers. Roy le prend, le regarde et ajoute à haute voix de petits commentaires.

-Voyons voir Hawkeye, hawkeye,... a un autre nom, Joséphine! et puis quoi encore ! elle est trop moche...Ensuite encore hawkeye mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec elle a la fin ! (2 cahier plus tard ...) hawkeye, hawkeye ...WINRY ! mais il est con celui là !

De la porte on entend Ed qui gueule "CELUI QU'A ECRIT CA JE VAIS LE..." puis Alphonse qui l'attrape "scuzez-nous" et il referme la porte.

Après cette courte interruption, Mustang continue sa lecture.

**14h 01min 58s :**

Mustang ferme le livre tout souriant. Il pose une de ses mains sur la montagne d'argent qui squatte son bureau. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Sachant d'or et déjà le résultat, le colonel dit :

-Hughes avait raison, c'était une bonne idée. Bon, (il se tourne vers ses subordonnées) allez dire à tout le monde que...

**Fin du chapitre 3  
**

**Vous devez me trouver sadique à force de faire des fin de ce genre ! Mais comme j'aime ça j'ai continué.**

**Le chapitre 4 sera le dernier et il y aura la réponse, alors à votre avis qui ça peut être ?**

**Je tenais à faire remarqué que CERTAINES personnes venais lire mais ne laisser pas de review. Donc pour votre propre survie je vous conseil de m'en laisser au moins une. Sinon je risque de passer a travers l'écran pour vous massacrez a coup de massue (5kilos). **


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse de publier que maintenant ce chapitre, mais l'ordi d'Ayma a planté et je n'avait d'ordi ayant internet sous la main pour me faire pardonner je publie en même temps le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fic (un week-end à la mer).**  
**

**Voici le dernier chapitre, enfin des réponses à vos questions ! **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews notament pour le troisième chapitre dans lequel il y en a plein**** (pleur de joie****) pour la peine la semaine prochaine (je ne sais pas quel jour) je mettrait ma prochaine fic en ligne mais pour avoir la suite il faudra attendre le mois de septembre.  
**

**Même si cette fic est terminé et que vous la lisez des mois, des années, des millénaire plus tard (j'y vais un peu fort !) je vous demande de malgré tout de mettre une review ! Ayma ma refilé la REVIEWO (j'ai nommé comme ça, la maladie des reviews!)**

**Bonne lecture est à la prochaine!**

**Roy :** -_Hughes avait raison, c'était une bonne idée. Bon, (il se tourne vers ses subordonnées) allez dire à tout le monde que_... je n'allais pas me marier ! Et merci beaucoup pour l'argent ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec tout ça ?

**Hawkeye ( se perdant dans ses pensées):** O_uf_. _Mais cette connerie va lui apporter plein d'ennuis. Ah Colonel le fameux"plan" que vous avez préparé avec Hughes et du genre suicidaire !_

**Roy :** …tenant Hawkeye est la pour ça !

**Hawkeye :**_Zut, je n'ai pas entendu le début de la phrase !_

**Roy :** N'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

**Hawkeye :** Euh…oui ?

**Roy :** Vous voyez !

**Havoc :** Normal cela fait parti de son travail et nous aussi ! Au cas ou vous auriez oublié, on s'occupe de votre protection. Mais là, face à une troupe de fous furieux…

**Roy :** Il faut bien qu'on vous paye pour quelque chose.

**Breda :** ça s'applique à vous aussi !

**Roy :** J'ai travaillé !

**Hawkeye :** Oui, aujourd'hui ...

**Roy (détourne la conversation) :** Allez chercher des sacs pour mettre les gains et pour les amener à la banque des alchemistes d'état.

**Falman :** Inutile de détourner la conversation !

**Roy (regard meurtrier) :**C'est un ordre !

Ses subordonnés transportèrent l'argent à la banque, sans auparavent lui avoir jeté des regards tueurs et pensé très fort que des mammouths des montagnes le piétinne, qu'un bigfoot géant d'amazonie lui arrache les dent pour en faire de la confiture, qu'une baleine des pyrénées le mange à l'apéritif, qu'une âme trasmutée dans une barbie géante lui coure après pour lui faire des bisous, et pleins d'autres trucs plus monstrueux les uns que les autres...

**Quelques minutes après l'annonce des résultats : Dans le bureau du Généralissime**

**Généralissime (ci-dessous Gégé) : **Zut je croyais pourtant qu'il allait se marier avec Winry, je trouvais ça logique.

**Secrétaire :** Personnellement, je trouve que le Colonel Mustang est un peu trop vieux pour elle.

**Gégé :** Mustang ? je croyais que c'était le Fullmetal. C'était pas lui ?

**Secrétaire :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Gégé :** j'avais parié :

-Ma place

-Le trésor de l'armé (on risquait de manquer de fond)

-Ma nouvelle voiture.

-Quelques une de mes plus préstigieuses médailles

-blabla

-blabla

**Secrétaire :** Généralissime le manque de sommeil ne vous réussi pas.

**Gégé (qui n'a pas écouté et qui continue):** et une nuit avec ma secrétaire…

**Secrétaire :** COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! **( Puis lui donnant une gifle magistrale)** GOUJAT !

------

C'est ainsi que le colonel Mustang devient généralissinme. Il s'acheta une villa à la montagne et ne s'occupa pas beaucoup des affaires militaire dont il avait ordoné à sa secrétaire de se charger. (la pauvre)

**16h23min17s: chez le nouveau généralissime**

Roy se baigne dans sa piscine multi-fonctions (chauffage, bulles, lavage automatique, etc) lorsqu' un bruit dans ses buissons attire son attention. Une femme en mini-jupe sort des fourés et s'approche du rebord de la piscine.

**Riza:** J'était sur de vous trouvez là!

**Roy:** Que faites-vous ici ?

**Riza:** Je suis venu vous dire ... QU'IL SERAIT TEMPS D'ARRETER D'UTILISER L'ARGENT DE L'ARME POUR VOS PROPRE BESOINS !

**Roy:(qui s'approche du rebord espérant ainsi voir sous la mini-jupe)** Je sais vous me l'avait dit la dernière fois!

**Riza:(recule voyant que trop bien les intentions de son supérieur)** OUI, ALORS EXPLIQUEZ-MOI POURQUOI UN HOMME EST VENU RECLAMER L'ARGENT DE L'INSTALTTION DE CETTE PISCINE !

**Roy:** Euh...avez-vous vos armes?

**Riza:** Non, la dernière fois que je suis venus vous m'avez ORDONEE de ne plus les amenez ici. Mais là n'est pas le sujet!

**Roy:** Dansce cas là retournez au QG et dites à ma secrétaire de sans charger. _Tu peux pas me tuer!_

**Riza:** Ma? plutôt "Mon" secrétaire. Franchement qui aurait eu l'idée de mettre son ex-généralissime comme secrétaire personnel ?

**Roy:** J'ai compris ! Allez l'aider ma seconde secrétaire c'est un OR-DRE _Savez-vous que vous êtes amusante lorsque vous vous énervez?_

**Riza:** _Je vais le noyer! _

_**FIN

* * *

**_

**BONUS :**

**possibiltées de fins...(gros foutage de gueule en fait)**

**Version Edward : Spéciale dédicasse à "anne o nyme" (c'est toi qui ma donné l'idée de faire ce bonus!)**

**Roy :**Allez dire à tout le monde que l'heureuse élue, c'est... ED !

**Ed : **QUOI ? C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ?

**Roy :** (courant après Ed qui s'enfuit en hurlant) Mon amour je t'aime ! Reviens ! Je veux pleins d'enfants de toi !

**Riza :**(qui a envie de vomir)Colonel, la pédophilie est punie par la loie...

**Nan mais franchement qui a crus que j'allais faire une RoyEd ? X.X**

* * *

**Version Hawkeye : Spéciale dédicasse à Ayma (il lui faut sa dose sinon elle pète un cable T.T)**

**Roy: **Allez dire à tout le monde que l'heureuse élue, c'est...(se dirige vers Riza et se met à genoux) vous... Riza mon amour, je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épousez ?

**Riza :** (sort un flingue et le pointe sur le crâne de Roy) COLONEL, LACHEZ MA MAIN TOUT DE SUITE ! _Putain, il peut pas être discret celui là ? Tout le monde est là, la honte...

* * *

_

**Version Winry :** **à tout les fans du RoyWinry T.T (eurk)**

**Roy: **Allez dire à tout le monde que l'heureuse élue, c'est... Winry !

**Ed :** QUOI ? JE VAIS LE ... AL !LACHE MOI ! (Alphonse entraine son frère à l'écart)

**Winry :** (qui apparait dans un éclaire de lumière) C'est vrai ? (joues rouges) ho ho... (tend sa main à Roy qui l'embrasse avec passion puis... sort une clé anglaise gros calibre) PEDOHILE ! (enjambe Roy ensanglanté sur le sol pour rejoindre Ed) Nan, mais j'vous jure...

**Riza :**(qui se précipite sur Roy) COLONEL !

**Dans le bureau du généralissime :**

**Gégé : **Haha, je l'savais ! C'est deux là sont faits pour vivre ensemble ! Mon instinc ne me trompe jamais !

**Secrétaire** : Ouais, ben faites vérifier votre oeil, il doit être en panne ...

* * *

**Version Hughes : à tout les fan du RoyHughes (apparenment yen a qui aiment...)**

**Roy: **Allez dire à tout le monde que l'heureuse élue, c'est... Maes !

**Maes :**(qui enfonce la porte de la salle) Oh Roy mon amour !

**Roy: (**s'enlassant passionément) Moi aussi je t'aime !

**Incrédule n°1 :** Mais, lieutenant colonel ! Et votre femme ?

**Maes : **Rien à faire, qu'elle se démmerde.

**Roy **:(profendément touché) Oh Maes...

**Incrédule n°2 : **Et votre fille ?

**Maes :**(en larme) Roy, je suis désolé, mais ça va pas être possible... Adieux ! ELICIA OU ES TU?

* * *

**Version Havoc : à tout les fan du RoyHavoc (moi aussi je trouve ça bizard...)**

**Roy: **Allez dire à tout le monde que l'heureuse élue, c'est ... Havoc.

**Havoc:** QUOI ! mais...mais je n'aime que les femmes moi!

**Roy:** Mais je ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi !

**Havoc :** ... O.O

SILENCE

Et puis Roy pique un flingue à Riza (Hé) et se tire une balle dans la tête. (fin tragique)

Riza gardera ce flingue qui a achevé son tendre et aimé colonel. (que d'émotion !)

**

* * *

**

**Version Alphonse : à tout les fan du RoyAlphonse (sans commentaire...)**

**Roy:**Allez dire à tout le monde que l'heureuse élue, c'est... Alphonse !

**Alphonse : **Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est si soudain...

**Tout le monde : **(qui s'enfuit en courant) UN METALOPHILE !

**Edward : **Le symptome de Winry a encore frappé...

* * *

**Version Envy : à tout les fan du RoyEnvy (si si,ça existe !)**

**Roy: **Allez dire à tout le monde que l'heureuse élue, c'est... Envy !

**Envy :**(qui apparait dans un éclaire de lumière) Hein ?

**Roy: **Envy, transforme-toi en Paméla Anderson ! Comme sur les images Google ! **(c'est monstrueux)**

**Riza :**(qui sort son flingue)C'EST QUI CETTE SALOPE DE PAMELA QUE JE LA BUTTE ?

**Roy:...**puis en Britney Spears, Shakira, Madonna, Sharon Stone...

**Edward :** Il a un fantasme sur les blonde ou quoi ?

**Alphonse :** Ah non ! Le lieutenant Hawkeye est blonde !


End file.
